The present inventive concepts generally relate to controlling a drone.
Running is a global trend that is popular as an exercise routine to improve health, stamina, and general well being of individuals. A multi-billion dollar industry related to running has developed that includes shoes, clothes, wearable devices, fitness tracking devices, apps, etc. In parallel, an industry related to drones has developed. Drones may be an integral part of the future Internet of Things (IoT) enabled world that assist individuals with tasks such as monitoring, filming, cleaning, repairs, and security. These two industries, namely running and drones, may be combined such that drones may be used to improve the experiences of runners in a variety of settings.